


I'm Not Jesus

by DeutschUebersetzungen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Deutsch | German, Gabriel is a BAMF, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Just Desserts, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Translation, Vengeful Gabriel (Supernatural), issues with catholic religion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeutschUebersetzungen/pseuds/DeutschUebersetzungen
Summary: Sam und Dean bearbeiten einen Fall mit der schlimmsten Art von Monster. Wie gerufen, der Zorn eines Erzengels.Übersetzung





	I'm Not Jesus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm Not Jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282980) by [BranHowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe). 



> Titel: I‘m Not Jesus  
> Autor: BranHowe  
> Beschreibung: Sam und Dean bearbeiten einen Fall mit der schlimmsten Art von Monster. Wie gerufen, der Zorn eines Erzengels.  
> Originalsprache: Englisch  
> Übersetzer: DeutschUebersetzungen  
> Notizen des Autors: Lose auf dem Lied „I‘m not Jesus“ von Apolcalyptica ft. Corey Taylor basierend.  
> Ich hatte schon immer ein Problem damit, wenn Leute nicht die Bestrafung bekamen, die sie verdient hätten und ich wollte schon immer sehen, wie Gerechtigkeit widerfährt. Zeitsprung in die Gegenwart und als ich über das Lied nach einer so langen Zeit mal wieder stolperte wusste ich sofort, dass Gabriel diesen schändlichen Bastarden deren gerechte Bestrafung geben würde und nicht bei der Bestrafung einsparen würde.  
> Dies ist viel dunkler als die Sachen die ich bisher geschrieben habe, also seid bitte vorsichtig.  
> Das Debriel am Ende war einfach nur wie ich mein Ship genossen habe.  
> Warnung: Probleme mit der katholischen Religion, angedeuteter/angemerkter Kindesmisbrauch, angedeutete/angemerkte Folter, angedeute/angemerkte Vergewaltigung, unfreiwilliger Drogenkonsum

„HURENSOHN!“

Ein Notizblock und einige Kulis flogen durchs Motelzimmer. Dean hatte genug Fassung nicht auch noch den Laptop mit dem anderen Kram zu schmeißen.

„Dean, beruhig dich.“

„Beruhig mich? Beruhigen!? Dieser Schweinehund könnte den Kindern JETZT GERADE etwas antun und wir haben keinen Weg dort irgendwo hinzukommen, geschweige denn, die da raus zu holen!“

Sam seufzte, während Dean sich vor Verzweiflung die Haare raufte.

„Wir können dem jetzt auch nicht helfen, seit diese Kinder vor zwei Tagen versucht haben zu entkommen ist die Sicherheit verbessert worden...“

„Vielleicht können wir den Dreckskerl erschießen.“

„Dean, wir haben keine wirklichen Beweise, die zeigen, dass er ihnen etwas antut...“

„Sam, das Kind, Jason, hat gezittert, GEZITTERT, als ihm die Bullen gesagt haben, dass sie ihn von mir wegnehmen müssen und zu dem Schweinehund bringen müssen! Du hast ihn weinen gesehen, um Himmels Willen!“

„… Und es wäre richtig schlimm, wenn wir die Aufmerksamkeit der Polizei auf uns lenken, indem wir direkt nach der Tat verschwinden.“

Dean warf seinem Bruder einfach nur einen bösen Blick zu. Er lag offensichtlich richtig, aber es war scheiße in dieser Situation zu sein. Sie waren hierher gekommen, weil sie gelesen hatten, dass die Leiche eines Kindes in einem Flussbett in der Nähe gefunden worden war; die seltsame Tatsache war, dass das Kind in einem Waisenhaus der lokalen Kirche gelebt hatte, wo es anscheinend immer mal wieder verschwundene Kinder gegeben hatte, bei denen die Kirche gesagt hatte, dass sie an einen anderen Ort gebracht worden, aber nie an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren.

Nachdem Jason und das andere Kind, Rhys, entkommen waren, fürchtete Dean, dass es nichts Übernatürliches, sondern nur der verabscheuungswürdige Priester war, der die Kinder getötet hatte. Das Schlimmere war aber, dass der Priester nun ihre Gesichter kannte, und sie deswegen nicht in der Lage waren, sich auch nur auf zwei Blöcke dem Gebäude zu nähern, bevor die Besucher seiner Predigten sie erkannten und wegscheuchten. Was konnte er nur machen um die Beweismittel zu bekommen, die sie brauchten, um die Kinder zu retten? Er begann im Raum herumzulaufen im Versuch auf eine Idee zu kommen.

„Wir müssen auf etwas kommen.“

„Ein verdammtes Wunder, das ist es, was wir brauchen...“ Auf einmal hielt Dean an. „Natürlich!“

Sam beobachtete, wie sein Bruder sich auf die Bettkante setzte und die Hände zum Gebet faltete.

„Uh, vielleicht wäre es einfacher ein Handy zu nutzen, Cas kann bei einem Gebet nicht antworten.“

„Sch, verdammt, ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren.“

„Vielleicht solltest du es stärker versuchen, deine Gebete sind die lachhaftesten, die ich jemals gehört habe.“

Sam drehte sich zu der Stimme des Neuankömmlings um, Pistole in der Hand bevor er überhaupt realisiert hatte, wer es war.

„Gabriel!?“

„Der einzig Wahre.“ Gabriel zwinkerte Sam zu. „Also – umpf!“ Gabriel wurde fast von Dean umgerannt, so hart hatte ihn der Jäger umarmt.

„Mann! Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist! Wir brauchen unbedingt deine Hilfe! Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung.“

„Wow, ich… ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen...“

Sam sah Gabriel mistrauisch an, nicht ganz sicher, ob er gerade gesehen hatte, wie der Erzengel für eine Sekunde rot geworden war. Schnell erklärte ihm Dean was los war. Es war furchterregend zu sehen, wie schnell sich seine sonst übermütige Haltung langsam in eine von etwas fürchterlichen überschattete Maske änderte.

„… Deswegen habe ich dich gerufen, ich will, dass du da rein fliegst und Beweise gegen den Schweinehund findest.“

„Oh, keine Sorge, ich werde dir Beweise finden.“

„… Gabe?“

Mit einem Fingerschnippsen freute sich Gabriel über den schockierten Blick, den ihm beide Jäger zuwarfen. Vor ihnen stand, anders als der normale Erzengel, eine ungefähr vierzehn-jährige Version von Gabriel. Eine dünnere, delikatere Figur als was man von ihm erwartete, sanfte Locken von blond-braunem Haar kringelten sich über einem geröteten Gesicht, helle Haut die seine rosigen, schmollenden Lippen hervorhob. Ein böses Grinsen, welches sich in den großen Whiskey-farbenen Augen wiederspiegelte, war das Einzige, was das engelsgleiche Bild broch, welches er jetzt von sich gab.

„Nun, wie seh ich aus?“

Dean schluckte trocken.

„Ich meine das auf die beste schlechteste Art und Weise, wegen der Situation, Gabe, aber… Mann, du siehst aus als würdest du praktisch darum betteln von diesem Hurensohn gefickt zu werden.“

Sams Kopf wirbelte zu Dean mit einem Blick der Missbilligung. Es war wahr, dass Gabriel gerade wie… der Nass-Traum eines verdorbenen Mannes aussah, mit seinem engelsgleichen Aussehen, aber sicherlich gab es irgendeine Bestrafung dafür, SOWAS ins Gesicht eines verdammten Erzengels zu sagen!

Überraschenderweise für Sam, ließ dies Gabriel noch mehr lächeln. Er schnippste nochmals mit den Fingern und aus dem Nichts kam ein Blitz und es begann zu Regnen, eine Minute später war es ein wahrer Wolkenbruch. Seine Jacke ausziehend und Dean reichend, verwuschelte er sein Haar ein wenig mehr, löste die Schnürrsenkel seiner Stiefel und mit einem Wedeln seiner Hand sah er so aus, als hätte er seit einer Woche unter keinem Dach mehr geschlafen. Er öffnete die Tür.

„Nun, ich geh dann.“

Bevor er raustrat, spürte er, wie jemand seinen Arm für eine Sekunde hielt. Gabriel drehte sich und sah Dean an.

„Gabe… sei vorsichtig.“

Gabriel lachte. Es war offensichtlich, dass die einzige Person, sie sich in Acht nehmen müsste der verdammte Priester war, aber er verstand nicht den Grund, warum Dean so besorgt aussah.

„Sicher, Dean-o, mach dir keine Sorgen drum.“

Selbstbewusst trat er aus der Tür und begann zur Kirche fünf Blocks weiter zu laufen, denn natürlich musste er seine Extrawurst bei dem Szenario mit dazugeben. Dean stand an der Tür bis er Gabriel nicht mehr sehen konnte, bevor er sie schloss, sich ein Bier nahm und wieder auf die Bettkante setzte.

„Denkst du er findet genug Beweismittel in nur einer Nacht, damit man den Dreckskerl ins Gefängnis sperren kann?“

Dean sah seinen Bruder mit einem seltsamen Blick an.

„Sammy… Wenn er Beweise finded, dass er etwas macht, irgendetwas, mit diesen Kindern, er wird den Schweinehund nicht im Gefängnis versauern lassen.“

Sam brauchte ein paar Sekunden und zu realisieren, dass, da sie gerade den Zorn des Himmels wortwörtlich gegen den Mistkerl freigelassen hatten, er die Nacht nicht überleben würde. Sein Konzept von Richtig und Falsch sagte ihm, dass es fast so schlimm war Gabriel den Mann umbringen zu lassen, wie ihm selbst ins Gesicht zu schießen, aber es war Gabriel, der Erzengel, der über ihn richten würde. Das würde doch für etwas zählen, oder? Sam nahm sich ein Bier und setzte sich neben Dean.

„Nun, dann denke ich, das geschieht ihm recht.“

„Gerechtigkeit, schon klar...“

Sie tranken ihr Bier in unangenehmer Stille, sich bereitmachend, zu warten, bis Gabriel wiederkam. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

\- - -

Vater Roland brauchte fast eine Stunde länger als normal um Allen in dieser Nacht auf Wiedersehen zu sagen, wegen dem plötzlichen Wolkenbruch, und er wurde langsam genervt die ganze Zeit über Mrs. Rowans dumme, sinnlose Kommentare über die TV-Show gestern zu lächeln. Er würde bald etwas wegen dieser Frustration unternehmen müssen, der kleine Rhys musste immer noch etwas bestraft werden, weil er etwas so dummes wie einen Ausbruch gewagt hatte. Er hatte gerade die Tür geschlossen, als eine plötzliche Bewegung in der nächsten Ecke seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte; genau in dem Dämmerlicht hinschauend, sah es nach einer Person aus.

Vater Roland näherte sich ihr vorsichtig, bis er direkt vor ihr war. „Wer bist du?“

Die niederkauernde Figur sprang mit einem Schrecken auf und drehte sich zu dem Priester um, seinen Atem raubend. Hinter Schichten von klebrigem und nassem Dreck waren wunderschöne Augen, wie geschmolzenes Gold, und Gesichtszüge wie die eines Engels, die ihn erschrocken anstarrten.

„Bitte schmeißen Sie mich nicht raus. Ich… ich werde nichts Schlechtes tun.“

Vater Roland gab ihm ein eckelhaft süßes Lächeln, welches er seinen liebsten Jungs gab.

„Mein lieber Junge, ich könnte nicht mal dran denken, dich rauszuschmeißen. Mein Gott, du bist ja durchnässt, lass dich mal trocken bekommen. Komm hier lang, du kannst dich im Haus abtrocknen.“

Den Gedanken des Mannes zuzuhören eckelte ihn an. Bilder von verletzter Haut und den Schreien unschuldiger Kinder erfüllten seine Gedanken. Also fokussierte Gabriel sich darauf, ein kleiner, trauriger Ausreißer zu sein, welcher von dem (übermäßig) besorgten Priester gefunden worden war. Er hatte Dean versprochen, dass er zuerst genug Beweismittel sammeln würde, also musste er noch ein wenig länger warten und stoisch die Hände des Mistkerls ertragen, die ihn mit etwas mehr Kraft trugen, als normal wäre. Er erwartete, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, der erste Alarmpunkt war aktiviert worden, als er gelesen hatte, wie klar Vater Roland sich darüber freute, dass er in seinen Händen einen Jungen hatte, den wohl niemand vermissen würde.

So, also sündigst du jetzt in Gedanken, eh, Vater Roland?

Er wurde zu einem Badezimmer in einem kleinen Apartment anbei der Kirche gebracht und ihm wurde gesagt, sich zu waschen. Seufzend zog Gabriel seine Kleidung aus. Er war enttäuscht, als der Priester ihn nicht einfach überfiel während er badete, aber dass er stattdessen ein Voyeur war, denn ansonsten gab es keinen Grund, weshalb die Dusche keine Vorhänge hatte. Gabriel ließ sich seine Zeit in der Dusche, da ein Junge, der sich seit einer so langen Zeit nicht mehr gewaschen hatte, sich nicht beeilen würde. Mittendrin kam der Priester mit einem Handtuch und einigen Kleidungsstücken rein. Gabriel bedeckte sich selbst in anscheinendem Scham, während der Priester lachte und ihm sagte, dass es okay sei und er sich nicht deswegen schämen sollte.

„Mich nicht schämen, sicher doch, du hast mich ja auch nur einmal währenddessen komplett rübergeschaut“, murmelte Gabriel, nachdem der Priester wieder gegangen war. Zweiter Alarmpunkt ausgelöst.

Die Dusche beendend, trocknete er sich ab und fluchte leise. Ein abgenutztes großes T-Shirt und einige alte, enge Shorts. Für jemanden, der ein Waisenhaus leitete, sah es nicht so aus, als würde er sich sehr um die Sachen der Kinder kümmern. Dritter Punkt.

„Nun, sieh dir das mal an! Du siehst jetzt wie ein ganz anderer Junge aus! Komm, setzt dich, wir haben Abendbrot.“

Gabriel setzte sich vor ihm hin, etwas murmelnd, was hoffentlich als ein „Danke“ rüberkam. Einen Biss von dem Kartoffelpürree nehmend, stöhnte er in Wohlbefinden, was er nicht erwartet hatte.

„Dir schmeckts?“

„Ja… haben Sie das gemacht?“

Er lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne und zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. „Man muss Freude in den kleinen Dingen finden.“

Nun, verdammt, dachte Gabriel, das hier war, warum diese Welt häufig so unfair schien. Hier sitz ich, vor mir ein Kindesschänder, der Kartoffelpürree macht, welches fast so gut ist wie Deans. Wenn er mich nicht so anschauen würde, würde ich nichts vermuten, verdammt, er könnte micht gerade vergiften und… Gabriel stoppte in seinen Gedanken und begann vorsichtig die Moleküle des Kartoffelpürrees zu seperieren.

(C6H10O5)n

Das war Stärke, definitiv von den Kartoffeln, und da drüben waren die Fettmoleküle und danach mehr Salz und weiter war da Wasser und Laktose und…

C16H12FN3O3

Oh.

_Oh._

Da war es. Abführmittel.

Es war so offensichtlich, das Zeug zerkleinern und in die zerstampften Kartoffeln unterrühren. Kein einziges Kind würde es herausfinden. Nun, zu schlecht für dich, Vater Roland, dass ich kein bisschen ein normales Kind bin.

Bisher waren alle Beweise durch die Umstände entstanden, Deans Erzählung des Ereignisses, sündigen in den Gedanken war immer noch keine Aktion, weshalb er den Priester deswegen bezahlen lassen kann, selbst ein perverser Voyeur zu sein konnte bis zu einem Punkt vergeben werden, wenn er nichts anderes tat, er würde irgendwann in der Hölle landen, wenn er starb, aber das wäre nicht Gabriels Problem. Aber die Dinge hatten sich geändert, jetzt, wo der Priest versucht hatte, ihn aktiv unter Drogeneinfluss zu setzen.

„Was ist dein Name, Kind?“

Gabriel drehte sich um den Mann anzusehen, wenn er das hier machen würde, dann würde er das hier auch richtig machen, mit allen Tricks und für einen Mann, der fälschlicherweise religiös war, würde eine religiös angehauchte Bestrafung am Besten passen.

Er ließ seine Gabel auf dem Teller und lächelte ihn an.

„Gabriel. Sie nennen mich Gabriel.“

„Gabriel, eh? Das ist ein sehr schöner Name, wusstest du, dass dein Name der Name eines Engels ist?“

„Eines Engels?“ Gabriel trank etwas von der nicht veränderten Limo.

„Eines Erzengels sogar. Die haben den höchsten Rang im Himmel, nur unter Gott.“

„Wer sonst hat diesen Rang?“

„Nun, da gibt‘s Michael und Raphael.“

Gabriel runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist mit Luzifer?“

„Was sollte mit ihm sein?“

„Er ist auch ein Erzengel.“

„Nein, ist er nicht.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Weil er gefallen ist. Er kann nicht den Titel eines Erzengels inne haben, weil er sich gegen Gottes Willen gestellt hat.“

„Woher wissen Sie das? Wo steht das in der Bibel?“

Vater Roland stotterte für eine Sekunde.

„Es ist nun mal wie es ist, Kind.“

„Einfach so? Sollten wir nicht noch mal wiiirklich im Buch nachsehen? Oder vielleicht Luzifer deswegen fragen?“

Der Priester schnaubte, offensichtlich frustriert. Passt, dachte sich Gabriel, eine Person die über Religion predigt, aber nicht an Gott glaubt würde nicht wirklich viel Zeit damit verbringen, seine Bücher zu lesen.

„Du kannst den Teufel nichts fragen, Junge, denn wenn du mit ihm in Kontakt kommst, landest du in der Hölle.“

„Haben Sie es jemals versucht?“

„Fragst du mich, ob ich meinen Glauben aufgeben soll?“

„Ich sage nur, dass Sie immer ihre Aussagen auf Tatsachen beruhen lassen sollten, es wäre nicht gut, wenn ein Priester nicht in der Lage wäre mit seiner Kirchengemeinde über die simpelsten Sachen zu sprechen.“

Vater Roland stand wütend auf und ging mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln zu Gabriels Sitz.

„Du wirst ein wenig bissig, vielleicht sollten wir ersteinmal eine Pause machen und dann dieses sehr interessante Gespräch morgen fortsetzen.“

„Oh, ich denke nicht. Ich mag mich selbst bissig, herzlichen Dank.“ Gabriel grinste ihn an.

Der Priester gab Gabriel eine Ohrfeige mit solcher Kraft dahinter, dass jedes normale Kind vom Stuhl geflogen wäre. Gabriel drehte einfach nur seinen Kopf ein wenig.

„Jetzt werde mir gegenüber nicht respektlos!“

Der Priester brauchte ein paar Sekunden um den abnormalen Schmerz in seiner Hand zu bemerken und als er drauf sah wurde sie bereits rot und schwoll an.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Vater Roland?“

Gabriel konnte praktisch sehen, wie sich die Rädchen im Kopf des Priesters drehten, im Versuch zu verstehen, wie es sein konnte, dass das Kind unbeschädigt war, obwohl er es so hart geschlagen hatte. Eine Sekunde später hob der Mann Gabriel mit offensichtlicher Wut am T-Shirt hoch. Er wollte offensichtlich gründlicher mit diesem kleinen Balg sein. Gabriel wollte sehen, was seine nächste Aktion sein würde, also ließ er die grobe Behandlung zu.

Vater Roland zog Gabriel in einen kleinen Raum am Ende eines langen Flurs und schmiss ihn auf ein Bett. Gabriel nahm die säuerlichen Untertöne von Schweiß durchtränkt mit Angst und anderen weniger anmutigen Flüssigkeiten war. Es war anscheinend dasselbe Zimmer in dem der Priester schlief. Dies war mehr als nur abstoßend, er verhielt sich wie ein Tier, seine vergangenen Siege feiernd und rauszögernd, nur um die Furcht im nächsten Kind noch zu verstärken. Er war sichtbar aufgeregt, sein Plan das Kind unter Drogen zu setzen funktionierte anscheinend nicht, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht bekommen würde, was er wollte. Er bekam immer das was er wollte.

Und er wollte Gabriel.

Der Priester platzierte sich über Gabriel, während er ihn umdrehte, seine Hände auf dem Rücken haltend, ihn mit einem Seil festbindend, was er natürlich parat hatte.

„Wir werden dir zeigen, wie du deine Älteren respektierst, du kleines Stück Scheiße.“

„Was werden Sie machen?“, murmelte Gabriel durch die Laken.

„Warte und sieh.“

Einen Moment später zog der Priester Gabriels Shorts runter und im nächsten wurde er von einer unsichtbaren Kraft gegen die Wand geworfen. Der Priester grunzte mit dem Aufprall, welcher so hart war, dass er für einen Moment nicht sehen konnte, fast ohnmächtig werdend.

„Uuuuund… Das war‘s.“

Der Priester sah auf und sah Gabriel orientierungslos an. Anstelle der alten Klamotten, die er ihm gegeben hatte, trug er die Kleidung die er vorher angehabt hatte, nur war sie jetzt sauber und nett.

„Was zur Hölle!? Was passiert hier!? Lass mich runter, du kleine Hure!“

Gabriel ließ sich einen Stuhl erscheinen und setzte sich vernünftig him um sich den Mann richtig anzusehen. Es war witzig, wie sehr er gerade aus seiner Comfort-Zone war. Das war sein Platz, dies war sein Zimmer und in nur einem Augenblick hatte Gabriel das alles umgekehrt und ihn ohne Verteidigung gelassen. Er strahlte Hass gegen den Erzengel aus. Gabriel lachte in Heiterkeit. Es war ein Lachen, welches man, wäre die Situation eine ganz andere gewesen, als schön bezeichnet hätte.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du diese Art von Sprache mit mir nutzen willst? Gerade bin ich derjenige, der dich festhelt.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das machst, aber wenn ich das herausfinde...“

„Was? Du wirst mich dafür bezahlen lassen? Oh, Mann, sei doch kein Idiot. Du hast all diese Jahre Kinder geschlagen und vergewaltigt und bist bisher ohne Strafe davon gekommen. Zu schade, dass die Winchesters dich währenddessen gefunden haben… Lange Geschichte kurz, Roland, du hast diesmal die A-Karte gezogen und ich bin hier um ganz altmodisch über dich zu richten. Aber nicht, bis zu mir nicht sagst, was du mit den ganzen Kindern gemacht hast.“

Vater Roland lachte, verzweifelt sich an dieses letzte bisschen Macht klammernd.

„Viel Glück damit, ich werde eher sterben, bevor ich dir was sage.“

Gabriel grinste. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie glücklich ich bin, diese Worte zu hören, Roland, es gibt keine andere Art und Weise, wie ich dies hier lieber machen würde.“

Mit einer Handbewegung Gabriels brachte er Roland zurück auf den Boden und auf die Knie und stand vor ihm.

„Aber zuerst, vielleicht eine Demonstration, von dem, was kommen wird, wenn du nicht anfängst zu reden.“

Mit einem Fingerschnippsen verwandelte Gabriel den Boden unter den Knien des Priesters in erhitzte Kohlen, welche sofort sein Fleisch verbrannten. Der Mann heulte in Schmerzen während den langen 15 Sekunden der Folter. Er schwitzte bereits, als die Haufen Kohle einmal wieder verschwanden. Faden verbrannten Polyesters von seiner Hose waren schmerzvoll im verbrannten rohen Fleisch.

„So, Roland. Bereit zu beichten?“

Vier Stunden später war der ganze Körper des Priesters mit verbranntem Fleisch und Brandblasen überdeckt. Und es war nicht einmal die Schuld des Mannes gewesen, mit der Art von Folter, die er zu spüren bekommen hatte, hätte er innerhalb von weniger als 20 Minuten alles zugegeben, hätte Gabriel ihm nicht seine Stimme, jedesmal wenn er reden wollte, weggenommen.

„Was hast du gesagt? Ich kann dich nicht hören, Roland! Bist du dir sicher, dass du es doll genug versuchst??“

Irgendwann erlaubte Gabriel ihm zu sprechen. Augenblicke danach wäre Roland in sich zusammen gefallen, wäre es nicht für die Tatsache, dass Gabriel ihn mit seiner Gnade wach hielt.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Roland, dies sind deine letzten Momente in denen du lebst, du solltest sie wertschätzen und nicht verstreichen lassen.“

Roland fing an zu weinen, nicht mehr in der Lage die Fassade von Stärke aufrecht zu erhalten.

„W… Was bist… Bist du ein Dämon?“

Gabriel drehte sich um, um ihn so anzusehen, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen, seitlich auf dem Stuhl sitzend.

„Du hast mir wohl nicht richtig zugehört, als ich dir meinen Namen gesagt habe, oder?“

Gabriel liebte diesen Moment, wenn die Erkenntnis in den Augen einer Person aufleuchtete. Die unendlichen Fragen alle auf einmal. Wie? Warum? Alles gefolgt von Weigerung.

„Du kannst nicht Gabriel sein...“ Seine Stimme verschwand.

„Wie das?“

„Gabriel ist… ein Erzengel… des Himmels… Er würde nicht...“

„Du weißt, Roland, ich denke, du vergisst eine ganz wichtige Tatsache.“

Roland sah ihn an, seine Worte erwartend, es war nicht, als ob er sonst noch viel machen konnte.

„Alle Engel sind Soldaten, und ich bin ein Hoher Kommandeur der Legionen meines Vaters.“

Augen leuchteten in hellem blau auf und Flügel spannten sich hinter ihm in Licht, während er stolz da stand. Er konnte praktisch fühlen, wie Roland in Angst gelähmt war, Tränen seine zerstörten Gesichtszüge runterlaufend, während seine Lippen die ersten Worte eines Gebetes des Herrn sprachen.

Sam und Dean erwachten, von den Sirenen eines Feuerwehrwagens und Polizeiautos die am Motel vorbeifuhren aufgeschreckt. Nachdem sie ein paar Stunden auf Gabriel gewartet hatten, waren sie irgendwann in einen leichten Schlaf verfallen, auf dem gleichen Bett, beim Fernsehen schauen. Sich gegenseitig ansehend, gingen sie aus dem Zimmer und rannten raus, eine dunkle Wolke von Rauch von dem Ort, wo sie wussten, dass dort die Kirche war, aufsteigend.

Sie rannten zur Kirche, eine Gruppe von Kindern wurde bereits zwei Blöcke von dem Aufruhr fortgeführt, die beiden Kinder, die Dean gefunden hatte fingen an, auf ihn zuzulaufen uund hielten trotz der Bemühungen eines Polizisten an ihm fest. Dean beruhigte den Mann und bewegte sich mit den Kindern näher an die Gruppe, damit er sich nicht aufregen würde.

„Geht‘s euch gut, Kinder? Was ist passiert?“

„Die Kirche brennt.“

„Ich bin aufgewacht, weil ich auf die Toilette musste und habe den Rauch gerochen; ich habe angerufen.“

„Das war sehr mutig von dir.“

Das Kind lächelte, es war das erste Lächeln, welches Dean bei ihm gesehen hatte. Er verließ sie, um sich seinem Bruder zu nähern.

„Das Feuer hat im Haus des Priesters gestartet, es ist anscheinend im Moment kontrolliert, ohne Gefahr, dass es auf andere Gebäude übergreift, aber die sind trotzdem bereit...“

„Und was ist mit dem Priester?“

Sam sah Dean mit einem Blick an, der ihm zeigte, dass er in der Nähe der Kinder nicht noch mehr sagen wollte.

„Ich bin mir relativ sicher, dass er schon lange an dem Willkommenskommitee da unten vorbei ist. Danke, übrigens, dass ihr meine Jacke mitgebracht habt.“

Beide Männer wurden überrascht, als der momentan jugendliche Gabriel hinter ihnen aufsprach und das Kleidungsstück, welches Dean unterm Arm gehabt hatte, nahm. Der Mann sah ihn an, im Versuch seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu entziffern.

„Geht‘s dir gut, Gabe?“

Gabriel sah Dean mit einem witzigen Ausdruck an.

„Natürlich geht es mir gut, warum sollte es das nicht?“

„Tut mir Leid, aber so wie du gerade aussiehst...“

„… Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht? Im Ernst?“

„Es ist nicht so, als ob ich nicht wüsste, dass du immer noch ein Erzengel bist, es ist nur –“ 

Dean wurde unterbrochen, als Gabriel ihn auf die Wange küsste.

„Danke.“

Sam war genauso schockiert wie sein Bruder, aber genau wie er versuchte er das gerade geschehene seines eigenen Verstandes wegen zu ignorieren.

Zwei Wochen später verfolgte Dean immer noch die Neuigkeiten beim Fall des Priesters, obwohl er bereits wieder fünf Staaten entfernt im Bunker war. Als die Flammen im Haus des Priesters endlich gelöscht waren, hatten sie all die Beweise von Kindesmissbrauch in seinem Schlafzimmer entdeckt, welches auf mysteriöse Art und Weise vom Feuer verschont geblieben war und die Nachforschung begann. Gerade an dem Morgen hatte die Polizei die Überreste eines dritten Kindes gefunden, vermutlich das letzte, was sie finden würden, wenn man die Abstände zwischen deren Verschwinden bis Jetzt betrachtete. Alle Kinder im Waisenhaus waren an andere Orte verlegt worden. Rhys und Jason hatten Dean bereits zwei Mal angerufen, einmal um ihm zu sagen wo sie landen würden, und dann um ihn zu informieren, dass sie angekommen waren; er hatte ihnen ein Handy gegeben, damit sie sich bei ihm melden konnten, wenn sie etwas brauchten, egal was. Jemand sah über seine Schulter auf den Computerblidschirm.

„Siehst du dir das immer noch an?“

Dean drehte sich um, um Gabriel anzusehen, welcher wieder so aussah, wie er ihn schon immer kannte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihn nach den Ereignissen dieser Nacht gesehen hatte, der Erzengel hatte sich sonst immer entschuldigt und gesagt, dass es Dinge im Himmel gab, um die er sich kümmern müsste. Er sah ihn für eine Sekunde an, bevor er begann einen Teil des Artikels zu zitieren.

„Es ist ein Wunder, dass all die Beweismittel über den Aufenthaltsort dieser armen Kinder nach dem Feuer noch erhalten war. Selbst wenn wir ihnen so nicht mehr helfen können, können wir sie nun richtig beerdigen, sie sollen in Erinnerung bleiben.“

Gabriel sah auf den Bildschirm, während er sich neben Dean setzte, er war von dem Text unberührt.

„Soll das irgendwie witzig sein?“

„… Du hast einige der Beweismittel für die Polizei selbst geschaffen, nicht wahr?“

„Hmm, vielleicht?“

Dean sah den Erzengel bedeutsam an und nickte schwermütig.

„… Danke, Gabe.“

Gabriel hob die Augenbrauen überrascht. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Dean ihn anmeckern würde, weil er Beweismittel gefälscht hatte, nachdem er so gleichgültig geantwortet hatte. Nicht, dass er ihm diesen Blick von… von… von was gab?

„Äh… du weißt, dass mich so etwas nicht wirklich interessiert, aber… Geht es dir gut, Dean?“

Dean riss seine Augen abermals vom Bildschirm, um Gabriel anzusehen.

„Was meinst du?“

„Nichts… Ich meine… es ist nur… du… du solltest mich gerade wegen etwas anmotzen… irgendetwas.“ Gabriel warf seine Hände in die Luft. „Verdammt, du hast dich nicht mal darüber beschwert, dass ich mir ein Bier aus deinem Vorrat genommen habe!“ Nun wedelte er mit seiner Hand vor ihm rum, in der sich tatsächlich ein Bier aus dem Six-Pack mit Dunklem Ale, den sich Dean vor einer Woche für einen besonderen Abend gekauft hatte, befand.

„Wovon redest du? Was du getan hast war fantastisch! Du hast so viele Kinder aus einer schlimmen Situation mit diesem Schweinehund gerettet! Warum würde ich dich deswegen anmeckern?“

„Weil ich dich gar nicht mehr kenne! Ich kann dich so nicht ertragen!“

Dean war für einen Moment verstutzt, Gabriel war jetzt offensichtlich gekränkt und es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht verstand, was das Problem war, wenn Dean sich jetzt auf einmal dankbar verhielt. Aber Dean verstand das. Er verstand das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit, wenn die Welt auf einmal besser war, als du es jemals erwartet hattest. Und er verstand auch eine andere Sache, es war wahr dass er dem Erzengel nun genug vertraute, als wäre er Familie, trotz all ihrer Unterschiede, oder vielleicht auch gerade wegen ihnen.

„Dann wirst du wohl noch mal lernen müssen mit mir umzugehen.“ Er sah Gabriel mit einem Blick an, der sagte ‚Versuchs doch‘.

Gabriel lief rot an und sah weg. Gab es denn noch irgendetwas, was er jetzt noch als Konter gegen ihn einsetzen konnte?

„Aber ich bin schon irgendwie über das Bier wütend. Ich hoffe, du weißt, wie du es wieder gut machen kannst, bevor ich deine Flügel in Heiligem Öl röste.“

Gabriel drehte sich wieder zurück zu Dean, der Ton in seiner Stimme war nicht mal annähernd aufgebracht. Er war sanft und warm und… und was?

„Nun, viel Glück mich dazu zu bringen, ich könnte einige fantastische Burger machen, aber habe hier nichts zum Arbeiten.“

Dean grinste.

„Ich denke, das kann arrangiert werden.“

Er stand auf und began in die Küche zu gehen, nur einen Moment stehen bleibend, um auf Gabriel zu warten. Vorsichtig stand der Erzengel auf und ging Dean hinterher. In anderen Zeiten hätte der Jäger Gabriel schon längst rausgeschmissen, aber Gabriel störte es nun wirklich nicht, dass sich der Jäger auf etwas freute, was er kochen würde.


End file.
